Spice Family (Blue's Clues)
The Blue's Clues Spice Family are the four hextagonists of the Blue's Clues series. Mr. Salt Mr. Salt is a French salt shaker and a major character in Blue's Clues. Description ﻿Mr. Salt is very considerate and enjoys helping out. He often needs help from Steve, Blue, and the viewer in the kitchen when preparing dishes and taking care of his kids, Paprika & Cinnamon. Though he occasionally makes mistakes, he is a helpful member of the house and a great friend to have around. Looks Mr. Salt is white with a dark gray cap. There are three black holes in his cap. He has a pink tongue and black eyes. His arms are short and black with a hand on each arm. There are three fingers on each of his hands. Appearances Mr. Salt has appeared in many episodes''. His first appearance was in ''Blue Prints. His last appearance was in Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue. Trivia *Mr. Salt was a clue in the episode Blue's News. *Mr. Salt has only been seen as a child planting a garden in a photo album shown during the episode Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day. *He is one of the oldest characters in the series, seen as the father figure for everyone who lives in the Blue's Clues House. *He is one of only four characters that appeared in the credits before season four, along with Mrs. Pepper, Tickety Tock, and Blue. *Mr. Salt's voice actor is the same throughout the entire series' run. *Mr. Salt never found his imagination until the episode Imagine Nation. Mrs. Pepper Mrs. Pepper is a French pepper shaker. She has two babies named Paprika and Cinnamon. Mrs. Pepper lives in the kitchen and almost always needs help with shopping, finding things, and counting. She lives in the kitchen of the Blue's Clues house. Mrs. Pepper is Mr. Salt's wife. Mrs. Pepper has a mother, Grandma Cayenne, who is also Cinnamon and Paprika's grandmother. Description ﻿Mrs. Pepper is one of the oldest characters in the Blue's Clues house. She surprisingly was an adult when all of the other characters (discluding Mr. Salt) where babies. Mrs. Pepper often points out things after they have already been seen. Mrs. Pepper is the only pepper shaker in her family. Her hobbies include swimming and making music, as well as cooking. Mrs. Pepper is usually taking care of her two baby children, but when she has some time on her hands, Mrs. Pepper likes to swim and sing. Looks Mrs. Pepper is mostly gray and a bit white. She has two black eyes, two arms, and a pink mouth. Her cap is gray and has three holes. Appearances Mrs. Pepper has appeared in many episodes of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in Blue Prints. Her last was in Bluestock. ''Mrs. Pepper also appeared in the epilogue of the series, ''Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue. ''Mrs. Pepper did not appear in any ''Blue's Room ''episodes. Trivia *﻿Mrs. Pepper has two children. *Mrs. Pepper was only seen as a baby in a photo album shown during the episode ''Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day!. *It is unknown exactly where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper sleep in the kitchen. Paprika Cinnamon Category:Possessed Object Category:Families Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pages with broken file links